


Risk It All

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Daniel tries to convince you that you don't have to get married. But you're ready to risk it all if it means you can be with him.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Reader, Daniel Le Domas/You
Kudos: 29





	Risk It All

He went up to his bedroom to ask you if you’d be ready soon for the wedding, but he couldn’t let out a single world when he stepped in.

Because you were absolutely breathtaking in your wedding dress. You were turned from him, but you were fixing up your hair into the ancient full-on mirror, and so he could see you n all of your glory. He couldn’t believe that someone as kind and beautiful as you could love him as much as he loved you, and frankly, he didn’t think he deserved it.

“ _Daniel!_ ” His lips stretched out into a fond smile when he heard you say his name, and he chuckled when you turned towards him with surprised eyes. “What are you doing here? You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!”

“I-I’m sorry, I…” His expression slightly faltered at your words, the man remembering that you both needed all the luck in the world for tonight. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Love.” You took a few steps towards him, your expression turning to worry. “What’s the matter?”

He had let out a sharp breath, his chest feeling heavier than what he has been used for his whole life.

“We don’t have to risk it, (Y/N).” He took your hands in his, his eyes begging you as he talks. “We don’t have to get married. If you pick… if you pick that card, I don’t know what I’ll do. I-I don’t want you to die-”

“I know, Daniel.” You had free one of your hands to cup his cheek, your eyes saddening. “I know.”

He closed his eyes and had let himself melt into your touch, your fingers against his skin comforting him in some way.

“But I’ll risk it.” He opened his eyes to look into yours, the passion you had for him in them making his heart ache from both love and pain. “I wanna be yours forever, Daniel. And if I die tonight, at least I would have had the chance to be your wife for a little while.”

He breathed in with difficulty. “(Y/N)…”

“We’re soulmates, remember?” You tilted your head at him, your smile widening as you take in his features. “And if Mr. Le Bail has a heart, he’ll let us be together.”

“You’re naive.” He had put his forehead against yours, already knowing that he cannot change your mind. “You’re so naive.”

“I’m in love.” You gave his lips a quick kiss, feeling him relax with each of your actions. “And love gives you the power to believe that anything is possible.”

He really didn’t deserve you.

But he was glad you chose him.


End file.
